Smartphone or digital camera users may tend to photograph the same subject or scene multiple times in order to capture a perfect shot. While some cameras may have an explicit “burst capture” mode, where many shots may be captured sequentially in a short time frame, users may still prefer tapping a normal shutter button over using this extra mode. However, users typically have to switch to a special mode to capture such photos and then view them. While some grouping features may be provided, processing such as viewing, deleting, moving, etc. of the grouped photos can be a cumbersome endeavor using conventional applications.